battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenly Flames
In the world of Battle Through the Heavens, there exists flames given birth by natural forces, known as Essence Flames((异火). From the original Chinese characters,this should have been translated to different or abnormal flames.These Essence Flames are incredibly powerful, much stronger than flames created with Dou Qi, and when used by receptariers, can help to increase the effect of the pills created. However, these Essence Flames are extremely wild and explosive, not to mention extremely rare, so even if one encounters an Essence Flame, it is still extremely difficult to absorb and control it. When an Essence Flame is present, all other flames fear and follow it because they are the kings of flames and all other flames naturally serve it. Essence Flames are formed through the slow accumulation of the world's essence and tend to have their own unique shapes. For example, The Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame is shaped like a lotus. What's rarer is that a few Essence Flames will possess emotions and intelligence! The flame that possesses wisdom is known as a Flame Spirit! It's intelligence is comparable to the High-Class Magical Beasts that can shape-shift into a human-shape! There are 23 different flames that we know of, and they've been ranked according to strength in the "Essence Flame Rankings". 1. Emperor Flame 1. 陀舍古帝 - Emperor Flame Appearance: Multi-colored Location: User: Self Ability: 2. Ethereal Swallowing Flame 2. 虚无吞炎 - Ethereal Swallowing Flame Appearance: Black Location: User: Hun Mie Sheng (Spirit Hall Master), Hun Xu, Xiao Yan Ability: This flame was born in nothingness, and has no appearance to be seen and no form to be grasped. This Ethereal Swallowing Flame is highly mysterious, and is said to be able to devour the heavens and the skies, and possess the ability to swallow all things. There are only a few things in existence that can resist its ravenous devouring. 3. Purifying Lotus Demon Flame 3. 净莲妖火 - Purifying Lotus Demon Flame Appearance: Milky White (Original source is pink) Location: User: Purifying Lotus Demon Saint, Xiao Yan Ability: Has the ability to purify anything. Any object, once in contact with this flame, would be purified to the point of nothingness. It can even enter a person's body via his emotions, and purify the body's Dou Qi and soul into nothingness. This flame is terrifyingly powerful, such that only one of this flame can exist in this world at any moment. It is also highly mysterious, with nobody knowing where the flame is, how the flame came about, and who exactly recorded its existence in the first place. Its previous owner was said to have made a city of over a million citizens feel like they've lived for hundreds of years, only to wake up and find that the whole thing was just a dream. This is not the ability of the flame itself but its previous master. It later learned this skill but has lost it with its memories when Xiao Yan refines it Originally shaped like a lotus, it now takes the form of a young man dressed in white, and he can turn enemies who he defeats into his slaves. After Xiao Yan mastered it, the gender changes to female, and it takes the form of a very young child. 4. Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame 4. 金帝焚天炎 - Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame Appearance: Golden Location: Gu Clan (Xun Er's clan, one of the eight Ancient Clans) User: Xiao Xun Er, Xiao Yan Ability: Though not as mysterious as the Purifying Lotus Demon Flame, it still has quite the reputation, for this flame is passed down through generations within the Gu Clan, and very few people have the ability to control it. The Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame is able to even incinerate Dou Qi. Legends say that the first user of this flame, when unleashing its power, was able to instantly burn down a spatial realm made by a Dou Saint. 5. Living Spirits Flame 5. 生灵之焱 - Living Spirits Flame Appearance: Green Location: User: Tuo She Gu Di, Shen Nong, Xiao Yan Ability: This flame is highly strange, for most Essence Flames are pervaded with the power of destruction, but the Living Spirits Flame, instead of displaying destructiveness, is instead famous for its power of life. The steam produced by this flame helps to accelerate the growth of magical herbs, and it is said that if one tosses some seeds into this flame, those seeds would quickly germinate and grow. In other words, with this flame, one would no longer need to search for any herbs, and would be able to get boundless amounts of ingredients with just seeds. This Living Spirits Flame is also known as the Flame of Longevity, for any person who obtains this flame would get a lifespan comparable to that of those beasts which are famous for their long lifespan. The only flaw of this flame is that this flame is not very suitable for combat, thus it does little to increment one's battle strength. 6. Eight Waste Destruction Flame 6. 八荒破灭焱 - Eight Waste Destruction Flame Appearance: Light Black Location: Yan Clan (One of the eight Ancient Clans) User: Tuo She Gu Di, Yan Huo Xuan, Xiao Yan Ability: Strongest flame possessed by the Yan Clan. Can transform into wings with a wingspan of over 300 metres, and is extremely domineering. 7. Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame 7. 九幽金祖火 - Nine Eerie Golden Ancestor Flame Appearance: Golden Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Jin (Yan Clan Leader), Xiao Yan Ability: Has already been fused with Volcanic Stone Flame to create a new Essence Flame, and the resultant flame is able to fight against the Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame on equal grounds. 8. Red Lotus Flame 8. 红莲业火 - Red Lotus Flame Appearance: Deep Red Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Huo Zhi, Xiao Yan Ability: Not much is known about its ability, just that this flame is pretty enchanting and that a red lotus forms within its flames. 9. Three Thousand Star Fire Flame 9. 三千焱炎火 - Three Thousand Star Fire Flame Appearance: Dark Purple Location: Born within the stars, later trapped by Pill Tower User: Tuo She Gu Di, Xiao Yan Ability: The Three Thousand Star Fire Flame is born within the stars, and is able to absorb starlight to grow stronger. When this flame is formed, silver fire descends from the sky, and the land within thousands of miles would be just like a desert, with no differentiation between day and night, for the stars won't show, and the sun won't rise. As this flame lives within the stars, and is difficult to be found, thus this flame would normally exist for longer periods of time as compared to other Essence Flames. This is also why most Three Thousand Star Fire Flames found would have its own emotions and intelligence, and is highly difficult to capture. This flame also possesses the ability of "Three Thousand Star Physique", granting its owners immense recovery powers, allowing them to have what is widely known as "undying bodies". 10. Nine Eerie Wind Flame 10. 九幽风炎 - Nine Eerie Wind Flame Appearance: Black Location: Born deep within dark abysses, where cold winds blow endlessly. Later owned by the Yao Clan User: Yao Xing Ji, Yao Wan Huo Ability: This flame gives off a strange sound which can affect people's mentalities and emotions, causing them to feel irritated. 11. Bone Chilling Flame 11. 骨灵冷火 - Chilling Bone Flame Appearance: Light blue flame with a large white core (before absorption), blue flame with a light blue core./ In Novel: White coloured Flame Location: Unnamed Ice Plane User: Yao Lao, Xiao Yan Ability: It has cold attributes along with extreme heat making it more dangerous. 12. Nine Thunder Dragon Flame 12. 九龙雷罡火 - Nine Thunder Dragon Flame Appearance: Silver Flame Location: Burning Flame Valley User: Tang Zhen Ability: 13. Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame 13. 龟灵地火 - Turtle Spirit Earthly Flame Appearance: Earth Brown Location: Yao Clan User: Yao Tian,xiao Yan Ability: 14. Fallen Heart Flame 14. 陨落心炎 - Fallen Heart Flame Appearance: Flame Snake/ In Novel: Colourless Flame Snake Location: Jia Nan Academy (Inner Branch Tower) User: Tian Huo, Xiao Yan (614) Ability: Refines soul and accelerates Dou Qi training. On a higher level, this essence flame is a good way to wipe out weaker opponents with little or no effort, also anti-soulforms. It also has the ability to make the Dou Qi denser. However after the Dou Qi is refined by the Fallen Heart Flame, the Dou Qi will carry Flame Poison which will make the person who absorbs the Dou Qi incredibly sick. Only an essence flame can protect the person from Flame Poison. 15. Heart Of The Sea Flame 15. 海心焰 - Heart of the Sea Flame Appearance: It appears to be a sea green flame. In Novel: Ocean Blue Location: User: Han Feng, Mu Gu, Xiao Yan Ability:Unknown, it own ability was not stated 16. Flaming Cloud Water Flame 16. 火云水焱 - Flaming Cloud Water Flame Appearance: Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Huo Yao Ability: 17. Volcanic Stone Flame 17. 火山石焰 - Volcanic Stone Flame Appearance: Fiery red, orange and yellow color, just like lava. Location: Yan Clan User: Yan Jin Ability: 18.Wind and Thunder Fury Flame 18. 风雷怒焱 - Wind and Thunder Fury Flame Appearance: Location: The Wind and Thunder Fury Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Essence Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Wind and Thunder Fury Flame column was the 18th column (sixth furthest) from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User: Xiao Xuan Ability: 19. Blue/Green Lotus Geocentric Flame 19. 青莲地心火 - Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame Appearance: Originally in the form of a Blue/Green Lotus, after absorption it appears to be a blue/green flame. Location: Queen Medusa's Palace. (Formerly) User: Xiao Yan (227), Yao Lao (After possessing Xiao Yan's body) Ability: In the novel, it was mentioned that this flame is capable of causing volcanic eruption, though this ability was never used. The color of the flame is Green in the novel rather than Blue as it is shown in the Manhwa. 20. Dragon Phoenix Flame 20. 龙凤焱 - Dragon Phoenix Flame Appearance: Location: The Dragon Phoenix Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Essence Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Dragon Phoenix Flame column was the 20th column (fourth furthest) from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User:Xiao Xuan Ability: 21. Six Path Reincarnation Flame 21. 六道轮回炎 - Six Path Reincarnation Flame Appearance: Location: The Six Path Reincarnation Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Essence Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Six Path Reincarnation Flame column was the third furthest from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User: Xiao Xuan Ability: 22. Ten Thousand Beast Flame 22. 万兽灵火 - Ten Thousand Beast Flame Appearance: Faint red color of ten thousand beast Location: The Ten Thousand Beast Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Essence Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Ten Thousand Beast Flame column was the second furthest from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. User: Ability: 23. Mysterious Yellow Flame 23. 玄黄炎 - Mysterious Yellow Flame Appearance: Deep yellow flame Location: The Mysterious Yellow Flame remnant was found on one of the flame column on the Essence Flame Stage that was created by the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) in the Ancient Emperor Cave Mansion (古帝洞府). The Mysterious Yellow Flame column was the furthest from the Ancient Emperor Tuo She (陀舍古帝) statue. The Mysterious Yellow Flame source was located in mountain range that was at least 100 000 km from the Central Plain and it was summoned by Xiao Yan during his final fight against Emperor Hun Tian. User: Ability: Trivia * Its called Heavenly Flame in the light novel. * There are actually only 22 Essence Flames in existence. The Emperor flame is a combination of all of them. Gallery: E f.jpg Blue lots flame.PNG|The Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame The flame meteor heart flame.PNG|Fallen Heart Flame (Flame Spirit) Bone Chilling Flame.PNG|Bone Chilling Flame Essence Flame.PNG Category:Flames